On the Run
by twilight-paramore
Summary: A life of organized crime isn't for the weak at heart. Only time will tell what could happen between two weary souls fulled by hatred and determination when you're on the run.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

We all have secrets. Some we're proud of, some we're afraid of, and some that are never to be known. We try as hard as we can to keep these little, precious gifts away from the public eye, afraid of what people have to say about them.

We almost get lost in trying to keep our secrets hidden that it backfires on us. What we want to keep in the dark the most is usually what comes out the easiest. And then we just look like a fool.

And no one wants to be the fool. We'd rather die than become that fool.

We all have secrets. Mine just happens to be my life.

Mine name is Bella Swan and I'm running for my life. This is my story of how what started out as a job ended up as a threat to my life.

* * *

**Let me know if you like this and I'll post the next chapter.**

**This story will be prewritten (hopefully). I'm already in the middle of chapter two, and probably won't post it until I'm at least at ten. Don't hold me to it.**

**I needed something new to work on to get juices flowing.**

**So... more?**


	2. Chapter One

**I got overexcited about it.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Well, I'll be damned..."

"What?"

"Rose."

I glared. "What about her?"

The small female pointed at the headline on her computer screen. "See for yourself, Swan."

**TWO OUTLAWS IN LOVE? OR ON THE RUN?**

I ignored the text, my eyes fixating on the single image that was on the site.

"Fuck."

Fuck was right. There was my partner, bless her heart, standing in front of the kneeling goofball that so happened to be the guy she went on her last mission with. A huge ring was pinched between his fingers, and it was easy enough to guess what this lucky photographer had captured.

He proposed.

Emmett McCarty proposed. To _my_ partner.

In all honesty, this is what I get for going on vacation for two months straight. I should have predicted something like this would've happened. I mean, it's only my luck in _everything_. What's next? I'm partnered up with the office's clown?

"Oh, God..." I whispered as the image of me with Eric on a mission invaded my mind.

"That bad, huh?" the woman asked, recapturing my attention.

I shook my head. "This doesn't concern you. Find that source and delete it. We don't need this in the public eye until we know for sure ourselves. It could have been just a part of the plan."

She nodded as she turned back to her computer, but I knew she didn't believe a word I had said. If something like that had been planned, we would've known. There are very little secrets in this workplace that I don't know about, and I'll be damned if this isn't a false accusation.

I walked away, leaving her to her work. I had other things I needed to focus on, like finding out what the hell else I missed out on while I was away. Seriously, two months isn't a long time, but damn.

"Ah, there you are, Swan," someone called. I turned towards the voice and was met with the eyes of Whitlock. Kind boy, but has a lot to learn to be this authoritative towards me. I'm the one in charge here. "Boss is looking for ya."

_Well, sort of._

"Was just on my way to see him," I replied with the sincerest smile I could muster up at this point. It was turning out to be one hell of a morning.

We both turned the opposite way, him towards his desk, and me to Boss's office. I opened the door without knocking, knowing he was expecting me to arrive, and smiled at him.

"Morning," I said as I sat down. "Heard you've been looking for me."

Aro chuckled. "That I have. Is it bad to say that I've missed you only for how well you do your work?"

I shrugged. "I'll take it. So, what's up?"

He sighed. "I figure you've heard?" I nodded. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I mean, I love the girl to death and all, but it's not really my say who she ends up with, y'know?" I replied. "I do wish I could've picked the guy, but... Things happen."

"I agree. That's why we have to take precautions."

"What the hell do you mean? What precautions?"

He handed me a file and I didn't hesitate to open it and look through its contents. It was Emmett's background and previous work he's done with the agency Aro has us joined up with. Emmett used to work there before he placed in a transfer here. His work with...

"You have _got to be kidding_," I growled out as I glared at the paperwork I held. "_Cullen_? Seriously?"

Aro laughed. "I knew you would enjoy that tidbit."

"This better be a fucking joke, Aro, or I swear I'll rip that ring from her finger the next time I see her."

Why so upset? Well, the guy my partner decided to get hitched to has a partner of his own. You see, while I was away so was his partner on a special project Aro sent him on. I've bumped heads with that guy too many times to count, and to say that I didn't like him would be the understatement of the year. I _hated_ that guy. I wanted that guy _dead_.

Like I said, not the way I wanted to spend my first morning back at the office.

"Why does this always have to happen to me?" I mumbled out a whine. I knew I was being a little over-dramatic, but understand where I'm coming from here. I'm going to have to tolerate that guy for life now because that's how much my partner matters to me. She's my sister, for fuck's sake.

Aro chuckled at my expense. "Sweetheart, you know we can't control these things. You said so yourself."

"Shut the fuck up, you," I grumbled out.

"Now, now," he said with raised hands. "I know you're armed, so just calm down. We don't need to have anymore blood on the floor, okay?"

I rolled my eyes and shoved the file back into his hands. "What does Cullen have to do with any of this? It's not like he's the one marrying my sis."

Just then the door opened behind me, slamming against the wall. My skin began to crawl as footsteps echoed throughout the room. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. There was only one person in the entire world who could make my day that much worse.

"Sorry I'm late, Boss," he said, his voice always snarky and sarcastic, but yet so smooth. "Got held up."

Aro's expression hardened as he met the intruder's eyes. "That's fine, Edward. Have a seat."

"Aye, aye, Cap'," he said as he pulled the chair next to me around. He sat on it backwards, his muscular arms resting on the back of it.

I tried my hardest to focus on the painting on the wall behind Aro's desk because I knew that just one look to the man on my right would end up with me in a rage.

"Swan," I heard him call, a smirk clear in the tone of his voice.

"_Cullen_," I hissed out.

He chuckled. "Someone's a bit pissy today. Oh, wait. That's everyday. I forgot."

My hands clenched into fists. "Yeah. It is."

"Enough, you two," Aro demanded. "We're here to talk about business, not you two having a pissing contest. Can we please get back to the matter at hand, Bella?"

I felt like a petulant child by the way he glared at me instead of Cullen, but we both knew that I was the more serious one when it came to our job. Cullen liked to be theatrical with everything he did, it was his signature move. Easily detected, where I like to keep things as hidden as they can be.

That's what makes us two the best. Complete opposites, and yet we always end up with a job well done.

It makes me sick to think that Cullen succeeds as well as I do.

"Yeah," I replied after taking a deep breath. "Go on."

Aro nodded before holding up two manila folders, one for each of us. I reached out to grab mine, but before I could touch it Cullen grasped it and pulled it close to him. I turned my head to glare at him.

"Give it back."

"I'm sorry, what? Who are you, again?" he replied without taking his eyes away form the information in the folders.

Aro sighed heavily as I gave him my "What the hell?" look, but he just ignored me. "I need you two do go on an assignment for me."

"Done," Cullen answered as he continued to read over our briefings.

"I would like to know what it is I'm doing," I said through clenched teeth to him. "Give me my briefing."

He started to hand my folder to me when the look of complete anger swept across his face. His hand let my folder go, sending it and all the papers inside of it to the floor. He shot up out of his chair with lightening speed before yelling, "NO FUCKING WAY."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screeched as he began to pace.

"Edward, sit down," Aro demanded. "I'll explain everything."

"The fuck you will, old man," he growled out as he ran his hands through his hair. "I want fucking answers, and I want them _now_."

I reached down and grabbed all of the papers off the floor before scanning them with my own eyes, ignoring the conversation Aro and I just had about Rose and Emmett. I didn't need to relive that information settling in my mind when I had a job to focus on instead.

Two months I've been away from the thrill of it all and I was desperate to have it back. And this was my chance.

"I knew about the engagement, you fucker," Cullen hissed. "What I want to know is why the hell am I pa-"

And then I read it.

And screamed.

"No. There is no _fucking_ way."

"Bella," Aro pleaded with apologizing eyes. "Please understand."

I shook my head. "I'm not doing it."

"Oh, so the princess gets all the say?" Cullen complained. "I should have fucking known! Sexist - all of you!"

I spun around in my chair before yelling, "Will you shut the fuck up for a minute?"

His mouth was gaping open, stunned by the fact that I had raised my voice at him. I turned back around to face Aro, waving my hand in the air for him to continue before I lost my shit completely like Cullen had.

"I know this seems like a set up," he began, "but trust me when I say that this was the last thing I wanted to do."

_Fat chance._

"I need you two," he continued. "You're the best at what you do, and it's for that fact alone that I've partnered you together. We all know that when Rose and Emmett return they're going to put in their leave. They're going to want out, and you two will be out of a partner."

Edward scoffed. "I work better alone, anyway."

I rolled my eyes. "_Shut. Up._"

"It doesn't matter," Aro replied with a glare. I really was starting to think that he hated Cullen as much as I did from all the glares he sends his way. "For this job, you'll need someone with you. And, instead of you two having your pick, I put you two together. If you don't like it, then I'll send two others to do your job and you can go back to being on leave, as well."

My eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

Aro turned his glare on me. "Don't test me."

_Shutting the hell up now._

"Why can't Emmett finish off just one last case with me?" Cullen asked in a whine. "I'm sure he'll love to. I'd take him over Swan any day."

"Because I already have something planned for Emmett before they can get out." Aro rubbed at his temples. "I swear, you two sometimes act like you're children. How are you my best agents?"

"Suck my dick, old man." Cullen fell back down into his chair. "I owe you nothing."

Aro chuckled. "But you do, remember? Two years ago, that lovely blonde of yours..."

Cullen growled. "You better watch what you say, or someone might lose some teeth."

Once again, I rolled my eyes. "Now, who's having the pissing contest?"

"Bella's right," Aro said with a nod. "What's decided is final. Enjoy these next few months you're spending together, because you might not see a single face during that time."

Cullen and I groaned at the same time.

"Fine," he replied as he stood. "But, before we leave for our flight, I've got some things to take care of. Swan, I'll see you tonight."

And with that said, he walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Aro leaned back in his chair with closed eyes. "You know I'm sorry, right?"

"Yeah..."

_Sure you are._

* * *

**More?**


	3. Chapter Two

**It's been snowing like crazy here. Hope everyone is safe in the Midwest.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"I mean, I don't even like the guy! And now I have to spend six months with him? I guarantee I won't last a week without putting a knife in his chest, let alone spend an entire night on a plane with the guy." I sighed as I threw a shirt into my bag. "What am I gonna do, Night?"

My black cat just turned his head at me, his ears twitching as he listened. His tail twitched as he watched me, completely oblivious to the many problems I was facing.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," I grumbled as I zipped my suitcase.

It was four o'clock, and our flight was set to leave tonight at eleven. When Cullen stormed out of Aro's office, I had no idea where he was headed. All I knew was that he planned to pick me up at nine to drive to the landing strip and not to ask questions about where he had been prior.

He left a note.

And, now, here I was, talking to my cat. Like any normal twenty-four year old would do.

Judge me, I dare you.

Midnight was my companion. He has always been there for me when no one else would understand. You see, cats are amazing at keeping your secrets. They can't communicate with anyone that speaks the English language, and that's what I like best about him. Whatever I say to him is always on lock and key. He's my guy.

The person I really want to talk to? Yeah, you guessed it. My sister. The person that got me in this mess.

And, just like when I always think about her, my phone plays her ringtone.

"Oh, hey destroyer of lives. How are you?" I greeted.

"Someone's cheery," she replied in her always comforting voice. I guess it's because she's my big sister, I don't know. "So... I can assume you've heard?"

"You bet your sweet ass I've heard. How'd this happen, Rose?"

She sighed. "I don't know... It just does, Bells. I can't really explain it to you unless you've felt it for yourself."

I rolled my eyes and gagged a little.

"I heard that," Rose said, her anger present in the way her words sounded tight and clipped.

I sat down on my bed next to Midnight and began to rub his head. "Hear me out, sis. You're the girl who said she'd never get married because, and I quote, 'don't need a man.' Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

Rose laughed. "I said that when I was, like, fifteen, Bella. You can't quote on things that old."

"I can and I will," I replied with a frown. I wasn't winning this argument at all.

She sighed. "Listen, Bells. I know that I should've talked to you sooner about him, but I was just scared, okay?"

"Scared of what?" I interrupted.

"Exactly the way you're acting, that's what. You're my sister. Be happy for me for once in your life."

My shoulders slumped in humiliation.

She's right, too. Not once was I immediately happy for the girl. I was always the one waiting to tell her to face reality instead of all of her dreams. When she told me what her job was six years ago, I told her that she was making shit up. When we became partners she was ecstatic when I was doubtful. And now look at me. Crushing her happiness once again.

_Worst sister ever._

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I know I'm always a bitch about things like this, but you don't even know the worst part of all of this, Rosalie. Cullen and I have to work together now because of your little stunt, and I hate it!"

There was silence from her end of the line.

"Rose, you still there?"

"Really, Bella? That's all you care about?" she said, ignoring me. "The stupid fact that you have to work with some guy? And you're blaming _me_ for it? Who the fuck are you, because I know for a fact that you're not the sister I remember from four months ago.

_Okay, that one stung a bit..._

"Rose..."

"No, forget it, Bella. I call you to tell you my good news and this is what I get for it," she replied. "I should have known. Have a nice night, I'll see you... Whenever."

Her end went dead before I could even open my mouth to beg for forgiveness.

"Shit," I whispered to no one.

I knew that I was being unreasonable right now about my problem with work, and the least I could have done was pretend to be happy for her, but I just couldn't. We're supposed to be the team that goes on amazing missions together and not have a care in the world about our lives back home. We're supposed to be sisters, through thick and thin, and listen to each other complain.

But... We've changed in these past four months. She's been with Emmett all this time, getting to know him, falling in love with him, and ended up wanting to marry him while I've... What? Only focused on my own happiness?

God, am I a bitch, or what?

With a heavy sigh, I laid back on my bed. Midnight hissed and growled at me for my sudden movement before jumping down and leaving the room.

"I deserved that."

He meowed in agreement from the hallway.

It was nine-thirty when Cullen showed up.

**x-x-x**

I was already standing on the sidewalk in front of my apartment building when he drove up in his Mustang. I was also really pissed off at this point because if it hadn't been for the fact that I didn't own a car I would've already boarded our flight without him. Not to mention he was thirty minutes late.

"Swan," he called after rolling down his window.

_Fucker doesn't even have the decency to get out of his car to speak to me. Figures._

"You're late," I replied.

He shrugged. "Got held up. Sue me."

We ended up in a glaring contest - me standing in the middle of the sidewalk while he remained sitting in the driver's seat of his car, his arm resting on the open ledge of the window of his Mustang. My arms were crossed over my chest as my eyes narrowed, warning him to try something - daring him to make his next move.

Let me just explain to you why I hated this guy. For one, he's too damn sexy for his own good. Unruly brownish red hair that was soft and waved with every breath of the wind, bright green eyes that held his most inner secrets, muscular, tan arms, and looks that could kill. Not only did he know that he had good looks, but did he lay it on thick. Everyone was beneath him in his world. Girls were just toys he could play with for a while before he became bored.

He was a womanizer through and through, and it made me sick to my stomach knowing that some of my friends had succumbed to his charming smile and good looks.

I wanted to punch him for every woman out there that had to do the walk of shame the morning he said he was done. The asshole didn't give a damn about anybody but himself.

"Well," he sighed, "are you going to get in, or what? We've got places we need to be."

I scoffed. "Please. Like you care. You're the one that was late, not me. So you have no room to talk about having places to be."

I caught his eye roll as he chuckled. "Someone had a little bit too much drama in their cup of coffee today."

I flipped him off before grabbing my suitcase off the ground. Cullen unlocked the door for me with the push of a button and popped the trunk so I could place my one bag in it.

Yeah, one suitcase for a four-month long trip. That's how it always is with work, though. We're always told to only pack the bare necessities, the rest will be handed to us as we reach the destinations we have picked out for us. We have to keep up a certain image while we're doing our business, and having the mistake of wearing something again could cost us our lives

We're professionals, remember? Well... One of us is.

Cullen sped away from my apartment building, going way over the speed-limit. I thank God that I remembered to latch my seatbelt across my body before he drove off. This guy was a fucking maniac!

"Who the hell taught you how to drive?" I hissed out as I held to the armrest with tight fingers.

He smirked. "Don't like the way I drive, Swan?"

"You drive like a sixteen-year-old boy who just got their license," I snarked. "Just shut up and get us to where we need to be. The sooner we're in the air, the sooner this will be all over."

"We still have four months together."

I internally groaned. "Shut up."

He laughed loudly while I sunk down in my seat in humiliation.

* * *

**I'm a cat person, couldn't you tell?**

**I see you all click the 'favorite' button. Don't be shy.**

**More?**


	4. Chapter Three

**Happy New Year.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

We were finally in the air and all was quiet. Cullen was working on his laptop in the back of the cabin while I was flipping through the news channels on the TV. My phone was on my lap, my sister's contact information pulled up on the screen. I've sent her countless text messages telling her that I was sorry for our conversation from earlier. I wasn't fair to her, and I knew that it would take me a while to be back in her good graces. So, might as well start early.

We've been flying for a couple of hours now, and we were about to land in New York City for refueling and to pick up our first set of IDs and passports from our sister agency there. Aro already briefed us on our new names earlier when he called us to tell us of the stop.

"Someone's being awfully quiet," Cullen said as he walked his way up to where I sat. "What's bugging ya?"

I glared at him once he was sitting down. "What's it to you?"

He shrugged as he sipped from his bottle of water. "Just curious."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure. You're always '_just curious_.'"

"Swan, come on," he said with a sigh. "If we're going to spend four months together, we could at least try to get to know one another. I promise I don't bite... Hard." He smiled while he wagged his eyebrows at me.

"Shut up," I replied with a soft laugh.

_Did I seriously just laugh at something Cullen said? Gross._

"I'm serious!" he exclaimed with a soft smile. "I know it might be hard for you to believe, but I'm trying my hardest to play nice right now."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I could tell by the way he looked at me that what he was saying was the truth, and that the least I could do was try to do the same. But then I think about all the things I dislike about him and find it hard to really think that there is any good in his soul.

Cullen and I aren't supposed to see eye to eye. That's just who we are. So... Why the hell do I feel like anything I say to him will stay with him and no one else?

"Please, Swan," he murmured. "I promise to keep all sarcastic comments out of this conversation."

I scrunched up my nose as I met his clear green eyes. He had this lopsided smile on his face as he waited for my response, looking way too young for his age.

Cullen was twenty-five. He wasn't old, but you could see the stress lines around his eyes. You could tell that his hands were used for weaponry by the callouses on his palms and the scars on his knuckles. You could tell that whatever fight he has been in left a permanent mark on him by the raised up white skin beneath his left eye.

He was rough around the edges, but was he all the way through? I couldn't tell because I only saw him as Cullen. Not... Edward.

"Fine," I breathed out as I bowed my head. I kept my eyes on my hands as I twirled around a piece of string I pulled out of the pillow next to me. "It's my sister."

"Your sister?" he asked.

Ah, yes. Not many people know that Rose and I are related. Why? Well, she's blonde and beautiful, while I'm brunette and plain - average. We get the most insane looks when we explain that we came from the same parents because we look so different. Her looks favored our mother's, while mine favored our father's. Not to mention we're complete opposites.

"Yeah, Rose," I replied with shrug. "We're sisters."

"Huh... Never guessed."

I met his eyes with a small smile. "Not a lot of people would have."

He nodded. "So, what about her?"

"I may have been the biggest bitch to her when she was only trying to tell me about her engagement," I said with a frown. "And I may have said some things I really didn't mean."

He chuckled. "That tongue of yours always gets you in trouble, you know."

I glared. "Shut up! My tongue and I are okay with what it says, thank you very much. And what happened to you keeping your sarcasm out of this conversation, huh?"

He raised up his hands surrender. "Calm down, Swan. I was only joking."

I rolled my eyes before crossing my arms over my chest, closing in on myself. Gone was feeling like I could tell him anything, back was the hatred and annoyance.

"Whatever," I huffed out. "I'm done talking."

"Really?" he asked, not really looking for an answer because I could hear how mad he was getting in the tone of his voice. "I try to be nice, and look at where it gets me. Back at square one. You know what, from now on we don't have to talk to one another unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Fine."

"Fine."

We both didn't move from our spots. Instead, we picked a spot on the floor and glared at it in silence.

You could say that the rest of our flight was exactly the same way. And once we were in New York, we both got in separate taxis. Yeah, we were acting like children, but... Well, I hated him. That explains my reasons for acting this way just fine.

I didn't need Cullen. I just needed to do my part of the job. And I'll be damned if he stops me.

**x-x-x**

Once we were back in the air, Cullen hid in the back of the cabin where the one lone bed was. I knew he wasn't sleeping by the way he was talking seductively into his phone. I tried to tune him out with music, but, even when I had my iPhone up as loud as it could go, I could still hear the sickening sound of his smooth voice.

And, to be honest, whoever he was talking to was one lucky girl. The things he was saying... _Swoon._

I know. I'm a fucking masochist, all right? Like I've said, judge me.

It wasn't like what he was saying was disgusting and not PG, because some of it was. But when he would compliment this girl on simple things, like the way she twirled her hair around her finger when she was nervous, or how her nose would crinkle in the 'cutest way' when she was laughing. Simple things that could make any girl's day, that's what got to me.

And I already had one lapse in judgement tonight. I didn't need another for that reason alone.

It was just hard to sit here and listen to him be sweet and caring while at the same time being... Cullen. There wasn't any other way to describe it because it was all him. His words were his actions, and it killed me to be the eavesdropper.

A girl only has so much restraint.

Luckily, for me, the lone flight attendant tapped me on the shoulder, a steaming mug of coffee on a platter in her hands.

"Thank you so much," I replied as I reached for it. "I needed this."

"Don't worry, I've got you all covered. Added a little something to ease your mind," she replied with a wink.

The taste of Bailey's touched my tongue as I sipped from the hot liquid, and I was perfectly fine with the laced drink. I could feel my body beginning to relax, Cullen's voice completely tuned out as I continued to sip from the mug.

But, with everything that deals with Cullen, my relaxation was cut short.

"Swan!"

I rolled my eyes before closing them. If I pretend to not have heard him, maybe he'll think I've fallen asleep.

"I know you're fucking awake, idiot," he called. "Get your delectable ass in here, woman! We've got business to talk about."

My eyes shot open with his comment, my mug almost falling from my hands. Did he really just... He did, didn't he?

My God, this man has no filter.

"Swan!"

"I'm coming," I yelled back.

He chuckled. "That's what she said."

"Oh, for the love of..." I whispered as I stood. _No filter. At all._

I walked back towards where he was sitting, his manila folder's contents spread out on the bed. He had on glasses, which I thought was strange because never once did anyone mention how amazing they looked on him.

_Stop it, Swan. Be strong._

Right.

"What is it that's oh so important?" I asked as I leaned against the wall of the plane.

He held up a sheet of paper for me to take. "We're not stopping in England first like we've originally been told."

"And why is that?" I asked with confusion clear on my face.

There was no reason for us not to land in England. We had no other places we needed to stop at first, so why the hell did Cullen think going somewhere else before was necessary? Doesn't he know that the faster we get through this job, the faster we'll be away from each other? Or am I the only rational one here?

"I've got some people I need to meet up with," he replied without meeting my eyes. "I didn't think you'd have a problem with it."

I glared before pushing on his shoulder, capturing his attention. His own glare was sent my way as he balanced himself with his hand.

"What the hell was that for?" he complained with an incredulous look.

"You just _assumed _I wouldn't have a problem with a dumb detour?" I replied, my lips tight. I clenched my hands into tight fists, the tips of my fingernails digging into the skin on my palms. "Who the hell do you think you are, Cullen?"

He scoffed. "Cullen. Duh."

I had to bite down hard on my bottom lip to stop myself from screaming at him. What I really wanted to do was punch his fucking cocky smirk off of his stupid face, but, like mentioned before, my hands were having a hard enough time as it is. Just got to be calm, that's all.

_Sure, Bella. You can be calm... Not._

Not helping, brain.

"You're _so_ lucky," I stated after taking in a deep breath. "If it wasn't for the fact that I care more about my job than who I work with, you'd already be dead by now."

He glared and stood up from the bed. "You honestly think I don't feel the same way about you, Swan? Because, believe me, I've wanted to blow your brains out for hours now!"

I got up in his face... Well, as much as I could, seeing how he's six-foot and I'm five-four.

Being short has its benefits, you know. Just not right now.

"Do it, then!" I dared. "Show me who's boss. Make me see why you're the one right when I'm not here, because, right now, I don't fucking believe you!"

We were so close to each other that I could feel every deep breath he took. I could see a single vein in his neck pop out as he clenched his fists as we glared into each other's eyes. We were on our breaking points, and it wasn't even a full day into this job yet.

My face fell, my anger completely washed out of me as the realization hit me. It hasn't even been three hours and we're already trying to tear each other's heads off. This isn't me. I'm the one that keeps her cool, not let some douche-bag stop her from focusing on what's really important.

"Enough," I whispered, backing down and away from him. "I can't... I'm not gonna fight you."

Cullen stared at me with questioning eyes as minutes ticked away. Finally, his hands relaxed, the vein in his neck disappearing. "Fine."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I was exhausted. "I don't care where we're going," I said in resignation. "As long as it doesn't take us away from the importance of our job. Two days. That's it, and then we're back on track, all right?"

He nodded. "That's all I ask for."

I replied with a nod before grabbing a pillow and a blanket from the shelf by the bed. I didn't tell him good-night or sweet dreams, I just turned around and walked back to my chair in front of the television. I sat down after wrapping myself up in the thick blanket, shutting my eyes to block out the world for a while.

* * *

**So... more?**


	5. Chapter Four

**Real life begins in a week. Waaaaah.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Ireland. That's where Cullen's detour landed us.

"So... What's the point of being here?" I asked as he, unfortunately, drove towards a secret destination he wouldn't tell me about. It's a secret, remember?

He shrugged, keeping his eyes on the winding road. "Vacation."

I rolled my eyes. "I was _just_ on vacation. I'd much rather be working."

He chuckled. "Some of us haven't been as lucky as others. Did I get two months vacation? Nope. I was on a job. So, this is my vacation. Suck it up, Swan."

I huffed and turned in my seat so my back was towards him... Sort of. I didn't want to talk to him anymore. Ever since we got off the plane, he's been cold and sarcastic. Not like when he asked about Rose. He did a complete one-eighty.

I guess I do kind of deserve the way he's acting. I did shut him out. But he was being an ass... So, sue me.

But I liked him that way. I mean, I could tolerate the man for once when he wasn't acting like his normal self. It was refreshing to get a glimpse of that secret side Cullen has.

So, why can't he be like that all the time? Does it kill him that much to be nice to people?

_Figures._

But back to Ireland. Or should I say Dublin? That's where we landed for these next two days. After that, we're back on track.

I hope.

"Swan," I heard Cullen call softly.

"What?" I snapped, my back still facing him.

"We're here. There's someone I think you'd like to see."

That voice was back. The one he use on the plane while we were talking civilly. My heart warmed as its softness caressed my skin with the softest of touches, causing me to sit right in my seat and make eye contact with those deep green eyes.

And then my door was thrown open, and I was being tugged out of my seat.

"So this is my sister-in-law!" a booming voice yelled as I was thrown in the air. "Nice to meet you finally."

I squealed when I was tossed again, thankfully for the last time. "Uh... Sure. Nice to meet you, too."

I could hear Cullen as he chuckled. "Put her down, Em. I need her."

I rolled my eyes, but understood why Cullen said there was someone wanting to see me because my sister was standing shyly behind the man I assume is her new fiancé. She gave me a small smile and waved. I walked over to her before I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

I haven't talked to my sister in person in over four months, and... Boy, did I miss it. Just being near her again made me feel at ease. When I was her partner, I was always glad knowing that she was safe with me. She's not weak, nor does she need my protection, but she's the only family I have that I don't have to lie to everyday of my life. She's my rock. Without her, I'd be lost.

"I missed you," I whispered to her as I squeezed her tighter with my arms. "And I'm so sorry for what I said over the phone. I know you probably already know from the countless messages I sent you, but I needed to say it out loud to you."

She laughed softly. "Don't worry, B. I forgive you."

I smiled brightly at her. "So... Let me see this rock!"

Her megawatt smile lit up her face as she flashed me her ring.

The thing was _massive_. The entire band was made out of tiny diamonds, but the giant diamond wrapped in more of the tiny ones was what captured my attention the most. It resembled a budding flower, and I took a guess that Emmett picked it out because it reminded him of her name.

"Damn, Ro... Isn't it heavy?" I joked.

She giggled. "You have no idea..."

"Enough, you two!" Emmett broke in. "That ring costed me an arm and a leg. If it's heavy, then it's heavy. Get over it, woman!"

I laughed at my sister's fiancé. I could see why she would have a hard time not falling for him. My sister always was a sucker for the funny ones.

"Hush, baby," Rose replied with a shit-eating grin on her face. She was so in love. "It's perfect, and you know I love it."

A smile broke out on my face as I watched the two of them interact with one another. Emmett, as muscular and giant as he was, was so soft and gentle with her, holding her like she was a precious flower. The way he looked at her... There are no words to describe it.

Every girl should be looked at in the way Emmett looks at Rose.

I felt Cullen step up beside me, his arm brushing against mine. A shockwave jolted through our skin from the contact, causing my eyes to flash up to his. If he felt it, he didn't show it. His face was a complete mask, hiding any emotion.

"Thank you," I whispered to him, a blush on my cheeks. "For... Y'know, bringing me."

He smiled crookedly. "No problem, Swan."

He turned his head so he was staring up at the sun that was somehow shining. But when I said my name, it snapped right back on me.

"What?"

"Call me Bella," I replied with a shrug.

He was silent for a few seconds, but then he nodded his head slightly. "Bella... Huh... Weird, but... Bella." He stuck out his hand. "Edward. Pleased to meet you."

I hesitated for a beat before placing my small hand in his giant one. Again, the shockwave jolted where we touched, but this time I knew he felt it. His eyes grew wide and he held his breath for a second longer.

He pulled his hand back, running it through his hair. "Uh... I-I'll grab our things."

He turned and walked away before I could even nod my head.

Cullen disappeared after that. I knew he was in the house somewhere, but it was like he was just a ghost. I could feel his presence, and even hear him, but I could never find him when I would go look for him.

I got it. I understood that he was keeping his distance. Was it because of what happened earlier when our hands touched? I didn't know. Could I blame the guy for acting this way if it was? Not really, because I was freaking out about it myself in my own way.

What the hell did it mean? And why him? Why haven't I felt something like that before Cullen?

God... I was so confused.

"B, you all right?" I heard my sister call, bringing me out of my thoughts. Her blue eyes swirled with worry as she watched me.

I nodded. "Y-yeah... I'm fine."

She hesitated. "You don't look fine. You've got that... _Look_ on your face. What's up?"

I sighed, biting down on my bottom lip.

Why was I hesitating? This is my sister, for crying out loud! Isn't she the one I'm supposed to always be able to talk to no matter what because she doesn't judge? But... Why do I feel like this isn't something worth sharing? Why do I feel like what happened between Cullen and I wouldn't be understood by someone else?

There's just so many damn questions swirling around in my head that it was hard to focus, and my nail ended up between my teeth as I stared down at the floor.

"Okay, now you're really starting to scare me," Rose said as she sat down beside me. "Seriously, Bella. What's wrong?"

I shook my head, shrugging off her hand before she could even place it on my shoulder to comfort me. "It's nothing. I'm just... Jet-lagged, that's all. I'll just head to bed. See you in the morning."

I shot up out of my seat and walked down the hall towards the guest-rooms before she had time to stop me. Once I was safely locked in my room, I could breathe ten times easier.

What the hell is wrong with me? Not once have I ever lost my cool in front of my sister. I was supposed to be the cool, calm, and collected one, not her. She's the one who worries. Yes, I can be worried when it comes to certain situations, but not about relationships with people. If someone didn't like me, then so be it. I didn't need them in my life if they didn't want me in theirs. That's just who I am.

So, what did Cullen do to turn my world upside down?

Or should I say... Edward? Because that's who he is. When he's sweet and caring, he's Edward. But when he's sarcastic and arrogant, he's Cullen. It's like he's two different people in my mind, and it's easier to like one over the other.

_This is all such a mess..._

There was a knock on my door, followed by the sound of his voice. "Bella, you in there?"

My eyes were wide as my hand hovered over the doorknob. Who would it be behind it? Cullen or Edward? Who did I even want it to be?

"Bella, seriously," he called. "Your sister's worried. Talk to me."

The sound of his soft, soothing voice made my hand latch onto the knob and twist it, revealing beautiful green eyes.

"There she is," he said quietly. No sign of Cullen to be found.

I smiled softly. "Hi."

"What's wrong?" he asked, and I couldn't help but notice the way he shoved his hands into his pant's pockets. My smile may have fallen just a bit.

I shrugged. "Nothing, really. Just tired."

He chuckled. "You slept for two hours on the plane."

"Yeah, well... I need more than that," I retorted.

"Whoa, chill," he replied. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

I rolled my eyes before rubbing my temples. All the questions and pondering thoughts running wild through my head was draining. I could feel a headache coming on, pulsating with each of my heartbeats.

"You sure you're okay?" Edward asked, his eyes filled with worry. "You don't look too good. When was the last time you ate something?"

I scoffed. "I'm fine. I ate... Three... No, five hours ago."

He smirked. "That's too long without food. Let me fix you something. I promise I won't put poison in it. Scouts honor."

I didn't get the chance to protest because, the next thing I know, I'm whisked up into the air, strong arms securing my waist and propping my legs. The scent of whiskey and Old Spice body spray hit my nose, filling my sense with a calming wave down my body. My hands balled his shirt as he began to walk, my knuckles grazing what felt like a super toned stomach and chest.

Cullen would have never done this. It was all Edward.

Once we were in the kitchen, he set me back on my own two feet before pointing at a bar stool and demanding me to sit down. As I did as he said, he started to move around the room, gathering bowls, utensils, and ingredients from every nook and cranny.

Thirty minutes later, I was in heaven.

"Oh my God," I moaned as I chewed the amazingly delicious cheeseburger. "So good."

He chuckled. "Glad you like it."

"Since when do you cook?" I asked after I swallowed and wiped my mouth off.

He shrugged, his eyes watching the fry he was swirling in ketchup. "My mom always said that if I ever wanted a wife to cook for me, I had to do the same. So, she made me help her with every family dinner, and I've been cooking ever since."

Silence.

"I miss her," he softly continued, his eyes now locked on mine. He smiled, but I could see the anger in his eyes. "She would never have wanted this life for me. And I knew it. Did I give a damn? No. I walked out of her life, and not once have I regretted it. Until the day I get the call from my sister that says she's gone." He shook his head, dropping it into his hands. "I never even got the chance to tell her how sorry I was."

I was frozen. Here was this man, one that I didn't like very much to begin with, who complete opens himself up to me. I never even gave him the chance to listen when I wanted to tell him about what happened between Rose and I because he made one stupid remark. But... Now... God, do I feel like a bitch.

His problems were so bigger than mine.

"I'm sorry," he said after too much silence had passed between us. "I shouldn't have talked about her."

I shook my head. "N-no, it's okay. I... I was just taken by surprise, that's all."

He smirked. "Surprised that I could actually feel something? Guess I deserve that one."

"Stop. That's not what I meant."

He just shrugged before turning away and walking down the hallway we came from, leaving me to sit alone in the kitchen with way too many thoughts to analyze.

* * *

**So... I'm going to write up until chapter fifteen before I post any more.**

**Uh, yeah. More?**


	6. Chapter Five

**This chapter's nothing special, just something to read while I continue to write. And by write I mean bang my head against the keyboard because my photography class has sucked all creativity I have out of my soul.**

**Four assignments in six weeks. Help. me.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Cullen was back, that was for sure. But... Is it bad of me to admit that I already missed Edward? It hadn't even been a day since our conversation in the kitchen, and I was longing for that soft, caring voice that always let me know that it was Edward I was talking to. Instead, it was back to harsh and cold, sarcasm on every word that left his lips.

I avoided him. Well... We actually avoided each other. If I was in one room, he'd give every reason in the book to _not_ be in the same room. And vice versa. I didn't want to talk to Cullen, especially when he was... Cullen. I had other things to worry about, like my job.

We were headed to England in the morning, and I had nothing ready. I barely glanced over my itinerary, and I felt like an idiot for having done nothing that is important. It wasn't like me to just push my work to the back burner. I'm always focused, sometimes a little too much, but I care about my job and I want to do it right. So... Sue me for being a perfectionist.

So, I holed myself up in my room and read over plans, and read them again, until I knew what they said word for word. Once we were in England, it was go time. I _had_ to stay focused. I was not going to let some guy ruin my shot at being the best of the best at what I do.

By the time I emerged from my room, it was already one in the morning. My eyes were sore and my stomach rumbled. I trudged my way towards the kitchen, using my hand as a guide through the dark hallway. Right as I walked into the kitchen, I yawned, my mouth opening in a big 'o,' and, lo and behold, Cullen was there, the milk container at his lips.

"Ew, gross!" I whined as he kept chugging the liquid. "Other people drink out of that."

He just shrugged.

_Ass._

Not only was he being a pig by drinking straight from the milk carton, but he also reeked of alcohol. That was when I noticed how red his eyes were as they reflected the light from the one lamp that was on. His hair was a mess, more than it usually was, and his shirt was untucked on the right side of his body.

Then it dawned on me.

He went out. He partied.

The night _before_ we needed to start our work.

"Where were you?" I asked, a tiny bit of anger seeping into my tone.

"I went out," he replied with another shrug. "You're not my mother, so I don't have to tell you shit, so stop your questions with that last one, got it?"

I sighed in frustration. "I wasn't going to berate you, Cullen!"

He snorted and turned around to put the milk back in the fridge. "Sure. I'll believe that when I'm dead."

"God, what is _wrong_ with you? Yesterday you were... Were... God, I don't even know how to fucking explain it, but you were nice for once! What the hell did I do to deserve the cold shoulder?"

His back stiffened, letting me know that I hit a nerve somewhere in that shell of a person.

"Just... Drop it, Bella," he whispered, his shoulders dropping in defeat. He turned to face me again, and his eyes showed that he was defeated. "I don't have the energy to fight with you. Let's just go to bed and focus on tomorrow."

Cullen didn't wait for me to reply. He just walked right past me as my shoulder grew even colder.

It wasn't my place to pry, I knew that. But I couldn't help but feel like I needed to protect him. We're in the field, we're supposed to be hidden from everyone, and he thinks he can go out and jeopardize all that we've built for ourselves as agents? Not on my watch.

Empty stomach forgotten, I flicked the lamp off and followed after him. His door was shut, not a sound emanating from behind it, but the faint scent of cigarette smoke let me know that he was wide awake.

And so was I.

**x-x-x-x**

Once again our plane ride was quiet. We went to our respected corners for the short flight, only handing one another papers when needed to. Cullen looked worse than he did last night, and my chest hurt whenever I caught a glimpse of him as a refilled his glass with more scotch.

I've never seen him like this. Granted the only time I really saw him was when we were having our usual pissing contest, but still. He's usually more... Cocky and Cullen about things.

His mood swings were throwing me off, dragging my attention away from my job. I needed to start thinking about myself, and that's it. No more worrying about whose bed he's been in, no more losing sleep over worrying about his health. He's on his own now.

When we landed in England, we took two separate cabs. This wasn't because we were avoiding each other, but for our security. Right now, we don't want to be seen together, that comes later in our stay here. Right now, we want to be as invisible as we possibly can.

My game face was on. We were here to keep an eye on one of our 'coworkers.' James.

So far we don't know what he's been doing to put all of our lives in danger, but we've seen the warning signs. Bugs planted in homes, gear malfunctioning, you name it. And it all points back towards him. So, Aro gave him a fake assignment, shipping him off to London for us to keep an eye on while he 'works.' If anything out of the ordinary happens, well... Cullen goes to work.

I think you know what I mean. Yeah... You do.

If we're in the all clear, we move on to another target, narrowing it down until we have our man. And I really hope we have our man the first time, or this four-month process will become four years.

"We're here, Miss," the cab driver called.

I threw him a wad of cash that Cullen stashed in my coat pocket before he walked away from me in the airport and got out of the backseat. He was quick to pull away once the door was shut behind me, and I couldn't help but feel lost in the city. It was nothing like New York, but being on my own made me feel on edge. I wasn't used to being without someone by my side, keeping an eye out.

"Over here," I heard a familiar voice call from under an umbrella.

I rushed towards him, huddling close to him from the cold rain as he pulled the umbrella over my head. In his hand was a cup carrier with two coffee cups in it. A 'B' was written on the one closest to me and I grabbed at it like it was the last drink I'll have until I die.

Cullen chuckled as he watched. "Easy there, killer. It's hot."

"It's better than the temperature out here," I replied with a shiver. "Can we go in now? I'm freezing!"

He nodded and nudged me forward with his elbow. "You first. I'll be right behind you."

The way he wasn't making eye contact with me made it seem like he was trying to hide something, but then I mentally smacked myself and remembered that we were being invisible. I'm not supposed to know him.

So, ignoring my dumb thoughts, I walked into the warmth of the hotel lobby and up to the front desk. I got my key after five minutes of useless small talk with the woman working and made my way towards the elevator. As I did, Cullen walked into the lobby, sending me a wink as the elevator dinged.

I hate to admit it, but... That wink did weird things to me.

_Man up! You're growing weak around him._

Right. I'm strong.

I waited for him once I was on our floor, acting like I was on the phone as bystanders walked past. Then, we reached our rooms and set up shop.

Laptops, cameras, gear, everything was laid out on any available surface we could find. Paperwork was thrown on the floor as we worked through the rest of the day and into the early morning. Finally, jet-lag caught up with me, and I couldn't stop yawning as Cullen read off the places James has resided in for the majority of his stay.

"Seriously, Swan. If you're tired, we can finish this up tomorrow," he said softly as I tried to stifle another yawn.

I shook my head and blinked my tired eyes rapidly. "No, no. I'm fine. Keep going."

He smiled that dumb crooked smile that makes me even weaker. "Nah, my jaw hurts. Now, off to bed with you, woman!"

I glared. "No."

His smile grew. He was enjoying this, so much more than I was.

"Aw, come on," he replied as he stood. "I need you in the best shape, and you being tired isn't it."

"But this is import-"

I couldn't finish my sentence seeing as how I was swooped up into the air.

"You resting is important," he whispered into my ear once I was done squirming around in his arms. "Important to me."

My body melted at the smooth, velvet voice he used, and all resistance I felt towards him completely vanished. I couldn't find it in me to say no anymore.

The man was good with his wicked ways. And he knew it.

"That's my girl," he said as he walked towards the bed. Soft, downy comfort surrounded me once he laid me down. "Now, close those pretty eyes and drift away. I'll see you in the morning."

My eyes were heavier now as I felt him pull a blanket over my body. The room grew darker as I shut them and he turned all the lights off. The soft sound of his feet padded around the room as he closed the blinds. The last thing I heard before only white noise played were three words: "Sweet dreams, Bella." Three words only Edward would say.

* * *

**Cullen's bipolar, y'know? Drinking and shit. Word.**

**I'm listening to rap. That top two sentences is what my brain was processing as a rapper. I need sleep.**

**So... rap a review for me?**


	7. Chapter Six

**Who brought their dancing shoes?**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

I woke up to afternoon sunlight streaming through the windows, a shadow covering the bottom half of my body. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes as I sat up and found Cullen standing in front of the window with his arms crossed over his chest, five o'clock shadow from last night turning into full on scruff. I noticed that the clothes he had on now were the exact same ones he was wearing the night prior, only his shoes and socks missing.

"Did you sleep at all?" I asked in my still sleepy voice after yawning. "You look like shit."

"Too busy getting things ready for tonight," was his reply, his eyes focused on something beyond the room we were in. His only movements were when he would breathe as he stared, and it was really putting me on edge.

"What's tonight?" I asked as I pushed the sheets off of me and got out of bed. "And why was it so much more important than sleep?"

I walked over to him, flinching when his hand flew out of nowhere and in front of my face with a card in-between his thumb and pointer finger. "This is what's tonight. And because I had to order a few things."

**_You are cordially invited to a masquerade ball for tonight at 7 pm._**

"I don't get it."

Cullen sighed. "This was sent to James early this morning, about thirty minutes after you dozed off. Notice how there isn't any name of whose ball it is, nor who it was addressed to. Something's up."

I caught his eye with an eyebrow hitched. "You got all that from a white piece of paper and black letters?"

He shook his head, his jaw locked. I was ticking him off. Good.

"Just be ready by six-thirty. A dress will be dropped off at four for you." He turned to face me, his blood-shot eyes staring in mine. "Try to look nice for me. It's the least you could do."

I was shoved out of his way as he walked towards the door. He slammed it shut behind him, leaving me with the invitation in my hand and anger towards him in my veins.

**x-x-x-x**

A dress was delivered to my door right at four o' clock. And by dress I don't mean this big, princess mess of a dress. I mean skin-tight, ruby-red dress that only Cullen could have picked out. There was also another package that came along with it. When I opened it, an intricate masquerade mask was resting against soft white paper. It was very simple, only using a black base with diamonds and studs covering it. Whatever Cullen did... It costed him a lot.

So, I showered, curled my hair, put in blue contacts to hide my eye color, and applied my make-up before glaring at the red dress that I was being forced to wear tonight. As I continued to glare, a knock radiated off the door. I didn't even think to grab a robe or something to cover myself up. I reached for the door knob and pulled the damn thing open... And there was Cullen.

"Well, well," he murmured with a smirk, "what's the occasion?"

I groaned. "Shut it."

"Please tell me my wife isn't going to wear this to the party?" he asked, that damn smirk still on his face. "Because I won't allow it. That's for my eyes only."

I had to resist the urge to punch him because I knew it was only our cover he was referring to. Tonight, I was playing to doting wife that kept her mouth shut unless spoken to. I was arm-candy. That way Cullen could sweet-talk the room while I kept my eyes out for our target.

Hopefully, I'll be good. I make no promises, though.

"Just wait out here while I put my dress on," I replied, trying my best to ignore the smirk. "I'll be three minutes."

I shut the door on him, but I could definitely hear his hearty laugh through it. With an eye roll, I stepped into the dress before facing the mirror. The damn thing had a slit where my chest was and no matter how hard I tried the thing wouldn't at least look like it wasn't there. Add a bare back to that and you have me.

I stepped into my heels before walking out into the room, finding Cullen messing with his cuff links as he sat on my bed.

"Well?" I called as I walked towards him. "Am I decent now?"

His gaze dropped from the cuff links and onto me, his eyes moving slowly up and down my body as I twirled for him.

"Perfection," he whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Just tie this for me."

I handed him the masquerade mask with gentle hands and turned my back on him. He set the mask in place and tied it in my hair, using a few pins I gave him to make sure it would stay in place.

When I was facing him again, I couldn't help but drool at the sight of him. Men in suits were my weakness, and his was... _Good god..._ So sexy. Something as simple as a black suit and tie makes me weak at the knees. Say it with me, kids: _Judge. Me._

His mask was a bit more elaborate than mine was. It was black with a few silver sequins framing his nose. The left side of the mask was normal, the sequins trailing up the side of it and into two diamond-shaped black studs. The right side, though, was a completely different story. There were feathers sprouting from the middle of the mask past his eye, making it look like that side of his face was scarred, ugly.

It reminded me of Two-Face from Batman.

And if you don't know who that is, well... Sorry. Ignore my reference.

"Done ogling me?" he asked after a few minutes of silence, breaking my trance.

I blushed. "Who said anything about ogling you?"

He smiled that crooked grin, making it harder _not_ to stare at him. "Right."

"I wasn't." I grabbed my knives off the dresser I was standing by. "Got your stuff?"

He patted his jacket. "Don't worry about me."

I nodded as I strapped the buckle behind my right thigh, letting the pack of knives rest right above my knee where I could easily reach them if something happened. I wasn't able to hide my gun in this skin-tight dress even though I would really like to have it on me. It was dangerous just using knives, but I guess I'll have to make due.

We exited my room together, and walked towards the elevator in silence. Cullen smiled at a couple we passed, his hand resting on my lower back. I had to remind myself not to cringe because we weren't Cullen and Swan anymore. We were Mr. Tyler Hawkins and his adorable wife Sara that hid behind him.

And I was so glad to be back in action.

_Game on, bitches._

**x-x-x-x**

The party was in full swing when we arrived. Cullen and I walked in arm-in-arm with smiles on our faces, but our eyes were scanning the parts of the massive ballroom they could reach, searching out any familiar faces. As we continued to search the area, a young man raced up to me, a sweaty mess of nerves, asking if he could take my coat.

"You may," Cullen answered before I could open my mouth. "But try not to get any of your pubescent sweat on it while you hold it. It's her favorite."

I wanted to smack him for being so rude to the poor man, but then I had to remind myself that we weren't being nice tonight. We were stuck-up, bigger than the people who worked as coat checkers. We were rich as hell, on top of the world. We were better than the working class.

It disgusted me knowing that these people get off on being so cruel, and the fact that I have to pretend to be one of them for an entire night.

Once the young man scuttled away, Cullen used his hand to push me further into the room with him. For now, people were keeping their distance, making small talk with people they were familiar with. A few couples were on the dance floor, swaying to the slow classical music that was being played. We stopped at an empty table where our placards were and sat down.

Cullen kept his arm behind my back on the top of my chair as he continued to survey the room. A server stopped by with glasses of champagne, and I slowly sipped from it as I looked around.

It was hard trying to pinpoint out a familiar face since we were all wearing masks, but I knew that in this type of situation, there had to be a secret place they were planning on meeting for business. All I had to do was locate the door or hallway and follow after them. I just hoped it was soon, this dress was beginning to suffocate me.

I felt Cullen move next to me, leaning towards me before whispering in my ear, "See anything?"

I shook my head, but kept a secret, shy smile on my face, pretending that he had just whispered something seductive in my ear.

"Keep a look out. I'm going to walk around and get to know some of our friends."

He stood up, but stopped halfway to place a kiss on my cheek. Instantly, a blush appeared on my face as he started to walk away, and it was hard for me to admit that I wasn't pretending in that moment.

I was weak, remember?

He disappeared in the crowd of people who were milling around the dance floor, and I was left alone to sit and not make myself known because that's the type of wife you were at these events. You do not speak unless it is to compliment another wife on her dress or to greet someone. Which made it easy for me to keep a watch on everything.

Not much was happening, though. More people began to dance as the music changed to a latin dance, feathers gliding through the air as faces moved. Laughter could be heard from every corner of the room, and it was easy to see that the main guest had arrived to get the party going in full swing.

I stood up to get a better look at the dance floor, now noticing that there was a circle of couples dancing around a man and a woman as they twirled in the middle of them. Leaving my empty glass on the table, I slowly made my way towards the moving mass of people, trying my best to get a look at the couple everyone was so happy to see and dance around.

If I recognized them, then we may be on the right track. Our plan can be set in motion.

A hand latched onto my hip, pulling me back into a man's chest. I cringed into myself as the scent of hard liquor rushed my nose and a pair of lips barely touched the hollow of my ear.

"It's a shame knowing that you're here all by yourself, my lady," the man slurred out, each word with an extra 's' at the end.

"Sadly, she's not," a familiar voice growled out. "Unhand my wife. Or I'll do it myself, and, trust me, it'll hurt far worse."

The hand left my hip slowly. I knew the guy was taking his sweet ass time so he could grope a feel. Luckily, so did Cullen. He latched onto the guy's wrist and twisted it as he raised it in front of the man's face.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Cullen hissed out as he threw the man's hand at him, making him waver on his feet before he rushed away. Then, worried green eyes were on me as warm, calloused hands softly cupped my face. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," I said softly in reply with a shy smile. "You know I would've taken care of him if you hadn't been close by. Have a little faith in me."

He smiled that famous crooked grin of his. "I know."

I could tell that it was Edward who had chosen to appear when the guy latched onto me because of the way his eyes were brighter. When it was Cullen, his eyes were dark, shadowed, so you couldn't tell what it was he was feeling at that moment. But with Edward... His eyes were like an open book, just waiting for someone to read the hundreds of pages it holds.

He was happy in this moment. And I couldn't help but wonder if it was because of me.

"Let's dance," he said before pulling me behind him towards the dance floor.

Another latin song was playing once we found a spot on the floor. Cullen spun me around so I was facing him, a huge, beaming smile on his lips. My small hand fit perfectly in his as we began to move quickly to the beat of the song.

Normally, I wouldn't dance to a song like this, and I was thankful that I hadn't landed on my ass yet. It was fast-paced, our feet moving so quickly that it felt like we were doing one of our exercises. But not once did Cullen let me go. His hands held me steady as we continued to move, and, soon enough, we had a crowd gathering to watch.

I was spun out from Cullen's grasp, my free hands now latching onto the dress at the knee, hitching it up so my silver heels were visible. I tossed the fabric aside as I swayed my way back to Cullen's hands. They latched onto my waist, my knee hitching up to his right side as he dipped me backwards as the song ended. The crowed erupted in applause, whistles and catcalls mixing in.

Cullen pulled me back up so I was on my own two feet. We were both panting as we smiled at each other. I could feel each deep breath he took in and released from how close we were to one another, and it was then that I noticed that my hands and his hands had yet to let go of the other's body.

Something told me that we weren't pretending for that whole dance.

"_Excelente_!" a man called as he stepped forward while clapping. "Your dancing was _excepcional_!"

Cullen turned to face the man, but kept his arm around my waist. As he thanked the man, I focused on details. Eye color, facial hair, body language, you name it. Anything that could give off a warning sign, I was looking for.

And I found one. His accent.

This was Marcus Bertonelli. Head of the Spanish agency. To be more specific, the one we hated and knew was planning an attack on us.

_Bingo._

"Tell me, what is your names?" Marcus asked, gesturing towards Cullen and me.

"Hawkins. Dr. Tyler Hawkins," Cullen replied before giving my waist a squeeze. "And this is my beautiful wife, Sara."

I smiled sweetly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Marcus smiled brightly back. "Please, the pleasure is all mine. Enjoy yourselves tonight, _mis amigos_. Tonight we celebrate!"

The crowd cheered for his words as he walked away, everyone dispersing after the scene was over.

Cullen and I stepped out of the ballroom so he could smoke, but so we could also talk in private.

The night was chilly, and I had wished I had asked Cullen to grab my coat for me before we made our way down the path into the garden that was by the building the ballroom was in.

"Cold?" I heard him ask after exhaling smoke.

I shook my head. "Nah, I'll be fine."

He didn't hear me or he pretended not to because he was already out of his suit jacket once the words left my lips.

"Thank you," I replied, a blush heating up my cheeks.

And then we were all business.

"Did you recognize him?" he asked me as he continued to smoke his cigarette.

"Marcus Bertonelli," I replied with a small shake of my head. "I should've known it was that bastard. Wonder how much he told James he was paying..."

Cullen flicked the cigarette towards the ground with a sigh. "Doesn't matter. What does is that we can turn our attention off James for now. Right now, we need to figure out what Marcus is planning."

"_Okay_..." I drew out the word, trying to be in the mindset he was in. I was still in a daze from all the dancing and tension that was floating around us, so... Yeah. "And where would you like to begin?"

His eyes focused on mine with an apologetic look. His face was pained, like whatever he was about to say was physically hurting him on the inside.

"What?"

"He likes you," he rushed out.

I was beyond confused. "_What_?"

Cullen groaned. "Marcus _likes _you, Bella."

And then it dawned on me.

"No. Nope. Not happening," I screeched as I started to pace. "There is no way I'm going to be able to survive after an experience like that. You're crazy!"

"Bella, trust me," he reasoned as he ran a hand through his hair. "I wouldn't send you in there if I didn't absolutely have to. But... Well, I have to. _We_ have to so we can get the information we need."

I sighed and halted my irrational pacing. "I know..."

"I'll be close by. I promise," he murmured as he stepped closer to me. "I wouldn't ever leave you alone in this type of situation."

I looked into his eyes, Edward's eyes, and saw that he meant every word.

I nodded. "O-okay. I'll do it."

He returned my nod. "I'll go in first to make it seem like we just argued over... Whatever. Act like you're hurt when you find a seat close to him. It'll pull him in."

"Got it."

Before he could walk away, I shrugged out of his jacket and handed it back to him.

"Thank you, Edward. For everything."

He smiled a little as my words processed through his mind.

I wasn't just thanking him for promising to protect me, but for also... The dancing, the caring... The kiss.

"Don't mention it," was his reply before he walked away.

* * *

**Team Badass is gearing up for action. You ready?**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Oh, hey some guy in a bathroom. How's it going?**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

I waited ten minutes before I went back into the ballroom. I was a shivering mess as I entered, and I could feel my nerves starting to get the best of me as I walked forward through the crowd. I had to apologize multiple times for bumping into people as the milled about I was shaking so bad. Finally, I forced myself into the nearest restroom to gain control of myself, glad that I happened to enter into one with no one in it. I marched up to the mirror and stared into my eyes.

"You are strong, Swan," I told myself. "Act like it."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

I spun around, reaching for my knives as a man walked into view from behind one of the bathroom stalls. I managed to slide one out of its pouch, keeping the hilt of it in my hand with the blade hidden behind my wrist as I let my dress fall back to my feet.

The man smiled at me with a wave of his hand, blue eyes calm as he leaned against the wall.

"Who are you?" I asked as adrenaline pumped the nerves out of my body. I was ready for a fight if it came down to it.

He shrugged. "Who do you want me to be? I mean, isn't that why we're all wearing masks tonight? To be someone else?"

I relaxed a little, not seeing any threat at that moment, but I kept my grip on the knife strong. "If that's how you want to take it, then yes. I guess we all are pretending."

_Yeah. You. Big time. Remember, Sara?_

Shit... I called myself Swan.

He smirked. "Something bothering you?"

I sighed. "Just a fight with my husband, that's all. I should find him, now."

I started to walk towards the door, but his hand caught my bare arm after I took two steps. His deep black hair covered the top part of his black mask, shadowing his blue eyes as he glared.

"I don't think you're going anywhere, miss," he said in a menacing voice. "Not just yet."

"Let me go," I replied, trying to keep myself from slicing his throat or completely panicking because I didn't have a stronger weapon. "You don't even know me."

He chuckled humorlessly. "Doesn't mean a thing, _Swan_. That's all I needed to know."

With a swift gesture, his mask was pulled off from his face, revealing a scar on his right cheek. Flashes of his face flooded my mind.

Mexico. Laughing with him. Him holding me. Sharing kisses with this man.

_Jake..._

"What are you doing here?" I demanded as I pulled my arm from his grasp. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

He smiled widely, his white teeth shining bright in the light of the bathroom. "Well, I'm here to enjoy the party. Lo and behold, here you are, and - trust me - it was easy telling it was you from your curves... Don't think I haven't forgotten what you look like, Bella. It wasn't that long ago when I had you begging for me with your bo-"

"STOP!" I yelled, dropping my knife as my hand shook with anger.

His eyebrows went up. "Well, well. Is someone on duty?"

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened, but it wasn't heels I heard on the floor. Instead, they were a man's feet, slowly making his way to where Jake and I stood. Jake quickly tied his mask and pulled it down his hair so it was hiding his features again before the man caught up to us.

"Sara?" I heard him call, relaxing at the familiar voice.

I turned around quickly with a smile. "There you are, Tyler! I was just about to go looking for you."

Cullen's eyes didn't meet mine as I walked over to his side. Instead, they were scrutinizing Jake, trying to figure out who this man was and why I was in a bathroom with him, alone.

"So... You're the husband she fought with?" Jake asked with annoyance.

"And you're some guy that won't be going home with her," Cullen replied, his hand grabbing onto mine. "Sorry, bro. She's not your type, anyway."

Jake chuckled. "You don't even know her type, _bro_."

I shook my head and latched onto Cullen's hand, tugging him along as I tried to exit the bathroom. But I got two steps before his hand was pulled out of my grasp. When I spun around to face the two men, Cullen had Jake by the lapels of his suit jacket, his feet hovering above the ground.

"Tyler!" I yelled, rushing to his side before trying to pry his hands from Jake. "Let him go!"

Cullen hesitated for two minutes before releasing him, Jake falling to the tiled floor with a _thud_. My hand was grabbed and I was pulled behind Cullen as he exited the bathroom, not stopping until we were in a secluded corner hidden away from the guests of the party.

"Who the hell was that, Bella?" he hissed out with glaring green eyes. "And don't tell me you don't know because you would've done something if you hadn't."

I let out a shaky breath as I absent-mindedly plucked at a thread that had come lose from the seam of my dress. "He was just someone I ran into in the past. He means no harm, Edward. I swear."

I didn't mean to call him Edward, it just slipped out. I felt like I was five again, being scolded by my father for having done something behind his back. I felt so small compared to him in that moment that it nearly knocked the wind out of me from fear of what he would do.

I couldn't tell if I was with Edward or Cullen... And I really didn't know if I wanted to depict between the two.

He let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his red-brown hair. "Bella, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have acted like that."

I shook my head in protest. "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have let my guard down. If I had known he was in there..."

Cullen smirked, but there was no hint of sarcasm or cocky attitude in it. This was a genuine side smile, one that found humor in what I had just said. It was a nice change of pace.

"You couldn't have known, silly girl," he replied in a quiet, caring voice.

A smile started to move my lips when the sight of a man staring at us from behind the wall we were standing in front of caught my attention. My smile fell, pure panic taking a hold on my body.

"Shit..." I breathed out, but it was already too late.

James had seen us, recognized us in some way, and investigated. And we had just given him exactly what he needed.

Our names.

"Houston, we have a problem," I deadpanned before grabbing Cullen by the arm of his jacket. I pulled him after me in the direction James ran off to, trying my best to not look suspicious in the room full of people.

If James were to find anyone and rat us out... That's it. The end.

Our lives would be over. Not only would we be running for our lives, but we would have also put many other peoples' lives in danger. Everyone that we work with would have to go into hiding. My sister and Emmett wouldn't be able to live happily ever after.

I can't live with myself if that happened.

So, once we were hidden behind a wall, I pulled my heels off and passed them off to Cullen.

"Stay here and try to act normal," I demanded as I ripped my dress at the knee with one of my knives. "I'm going to try to find him."

"Bella, let me go," he argued. "I'm faster."

"You're the doctor." I met his eyes. "This party was for you, remember? Your _colleagues_? If you go missing right after James leaves with important information about who we are, then... It's better for you to stay here. If I get caught, then you can continue on."

He shook his head. "I don't like this."

"Trust me," I pleaded as I pulled my mask off and set it on the nearest table. "I can do this."

Cullen was silent for a moment, but then he nodded once, and I took that as my answer before he could change his mind.

"Thank you," I whispered to him before running in the directions James went.

It didn't take me long to catch up with him. He was purposely weaving in and out of the party to try to lose me, and that was a rookie mistake compared to the amount of training and work I've done.

James is a very young agent, just started out three years ago. Aro saw potential in him in his early days of training, but I always kept getting a feeling of bad luck every time I was around him. There was something about the guy that was just so... Off-putting. And now I have hard facts to back it up.

He was here for a reason. And it was my job to find out what.

I had to stay in the shadows seeing as how I took my mask off and my dress was tattered, but it wasn't hard for me to keep sight of him. He was nervous, panicking, and it was like he had completely forgotten his training.

Suddenly, he found an emergency exit and passed through it. I made my way over to the door as fast as I could without causing notice, and opened it silently. I grabbed one of my sharper knives from the holster on my leg before rushing up the stairs to the roof. I burst through the door, my eyes scanning every direction for the sight of blonde hair.

"Don't!" he yelled from his perch on the ledge. "Or I'll jump!"

"Oh, come on, James," I replied with an eye roll as I began to slowly make my way towards him. "You're better than suicide. You know that, I know that."

"_Swan_?"

I smiled. "Who were you expecting? Cullen?"

"Y-yeah," he replied, his eyes wide and searching.

_Shit... What did Cullen do to the poor kid?_

I was close enough to him now that it was easy to see how much he was sweating. He lost his jacket somewhere in the middle of all the running, and his white shirt was soaked down the front. His hair was sticking to his forehead, and he kept wiping the palms of his hands on his pants.

"Why don't you get down from there, and then we can talk?" I asked in a gentle tone. There was no good in scaring him, not if I wanted to get some answers.

James hesitated. "You're alone?"

I nodded. "Cullen isn't here anymore. Just me, I promise."

It took him a minute to decided if he was in the clear, but he finally jumped down from the ledge. Whatever strength or adrenaline he had going from being up there was gone now because he sank right to his bottom once his feet were firmly planted on the ground. I kneeled in front of him with a small smile.

_Ease into the conversation. Be gentle. Even though you know he's a dead man._

"So, wanna tell me what the hell you're doing here?" I began my questioning.

He shook his head, drops of sweat landing on my now bare legs.

"No?" I replied. "Not even a bit?"

He sighed heavily. "I'm not a fucking child, Swan. I'm not talking. Just kill me already. I know that's the only reason you and Cullen are here for. Stop delaying the inevitable!"

I stood up, anger pumping through my veins. "Alright. You want to be an adult, then let's be adults. Get up."

James didn't try to make a move. He kept his head down so he wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"I said get up!" I screeched as I kicked his leg before pulling him up by his shirt.

Once I had him on his feet, I backed away from him, but never let him out of my sight. He stood there, watching me as I twirled a knife around in my hand. We were both testing each other with our eyes, daring the other to make the first move.

And make it he did.

James charged at me, his hands outstretched in front of him, snarling as he ran. I didn't duck out of his reach fast enough, and his hands latched onto the free strands of hair that I didn't have pinned back. He pulled on them, tripping me off my bare feet until I was flat on my back. I still had a good grip on my knife, luckily, and when he tried to straddle my waist, I sliced his arm with it. It didn't do too much damage, but it caught him off guard, and I was able to push him off me.

"You little bitch," he growled out, holding a hand over his bleeding wound.

I stood up, rubbing at the back of my head. "I don't fight fair when someone pulls my hair."

This time I was able to predict his next move, and I blocked the right hook he threw. With his fist in my hand, I turned it so his wrist made a disgusting _pop_. He fell to his knees as he wailed and tears started to fall from his hazel eyes.

And then the sound I never thought I would hear sounded right behind my head.

A gun. A gun that had just been shot.

I felt it before I reacted. The air buzzing past me as the bullet sailed through it. The searing pain on my arm from where it only grazed me. The heat of the wound so overpowering that it made my entire arm go numb.

Then, I was screaming. Screaming and falling to the ground in shock.

But, when I looked up after releasing all the air I had in my lungs, I noticed that James was lying flat on the ground with blood pooling around him. His hazel eyes glazed over with death.

"Fuck... Bella, are you all right?"

_Cullen..._

Cullen was here. I could smell him. I could hear his voice. He was near.

_Hands..._

Hands were touching me, grabbing me. Grabbing my cheeks, turning my face toward green eyes.

"Bella, talk to me," Cullen demanded in a hurried voice, his eyes searching my face and body. "Tell me you're all right. Tell me that nothing else hurts except for your arm. Goddammit, Bella,_ talk to me_!"

I managed to shake my head in reply.

"Oh, thank God," he breathed out, pulling me close to him. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"W-what happened?" I managed to say in a raw voice. My throat hurt from all the screaming I had done, and my words were barely audible. Thankfully, Cullen understood.

"I ran after you when you took off," he replied, his hands rubbing soothing motions on my back. "I know you told me to stay, but... I just couldn't, Bella. I was afraid of what might happen to you. And I saw James trying to attack you... And I... I took a shot, and it-it hit you..."

_My arm..._

"God, I'm so sorry, Bella," he continued, his voice becoming thick with tears. "I didn't want to hurt you."

I pulled myself away from his body and out of his embrace, meeting his questioning green eyes. With both of my hands, I cupped his face, using my thumb to wipe away the few tears that managed to escape his watery eyes.

"I'm fine," I whispered. "Just in shock. I'm tougher than I act."

He smiled softly. "I know. You're one badass chick."

The sounds of sirens blaring from below pulled us out of the bubble we had formed around ourselves. Cullen's phone was vibrating in his breast pocket as voices yelled demands and car doors slammed shut.

"Cullen," he answered once he had his phone in his hand.

I grabbed my knife from the ground where I must have dropped it when I was grazed by Cullen's bullet before walking over to James' body. He was motionless, a big pool of deep red surround his back and arms. His mask had come askew from the way he had fallen, and only one of his eyes was visible.

"Now we'll never know your secrets," I murmured as I patted him down, searching for any cell phone or personal things he had on him that could lead back to us or the agency. "Such a shame. My job would've been easy for once."

"Bella," I heard Cullen call.

He wasn't on the phone anymore, his eyes focused strictly on me. I stood up with what things I found on James in my hand and walked back over to him.

"We need to go," he said once I was close enough to him that he could talk quietly. "We've caused enough damage for one night."

I sighed. "And I didn't even get to shake my money-maker for Marcus. Damn..."

Cullen's lips grew into a wide smile, his shoulders shaking as he laughed silently. He replied, "What a shame it is. But I think it's best if we get you to a doctor. Your arm's still bleeding pretty badly."

I looked down at my arm, red with my blood. "Yeah... I guess so. I can't really feel it."

His eyes grew sad. "Again, I apologize. I ho-"

"Shut up, Cullen," I interrupted. "Just take me home and play nurse with me. It's the least you could do, _hubby_."

His laughter filled my ears as it floated away with the wind and up to the night sky.

* * *

**Few days of healing and talking and feelings and things. Oh, and boy time. Loooots of boy time.**

**Want it?**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Slowly creating a playlist with instrumentals to go with this story. I'm really getting into this one.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Fucking hell, Cullen!" I screeched as the bastard poked me again with the damn needle he was holding. "You're fucking hurting me!"

"Well, if you sit still, we wouldn't have this problem!" he replied with a scowl on his face, his eyes remaining focused on the wound on my arm as he tried to stitch it closed.

My arm had slowed its bleeding, but I still had an opened line of skin where the bullet grazed it. If I wanted it to heal properly, then I needed to get it fixed. Unfortunately for us, we can't go to any of the hospitals, so I'm stuck with Dr. Dick Cullen - who sucks at sewing, by the way - to stitch me up. And I sure was complaining about it. _A lot_.

"Seriously, Swan," Cullen continued as he pulled the thread through my skin. "It's almost as if you've never had stitches before. Shut the hell up and let me work, woman!"

I bit down on my lip to keep my mouth shut as he pulled too hard on the needle. My arm had just started to get some feeling back into it, and I really didn't want more pain to pulsate through it anymore. Luckily, Cullen must have noticed my expression because he stopped what he was doing for a moment to walk into the bathroom and bring me a bottle of pain killers.

"Thank you," I mumbled a reply as he handed me a glass of water, too. "And I'm sorry for being a totally baby."

He shook his head and sterilized the needle again. "Don't apologize. I'm the one that shot you. If anyone should be sorry, it's me."

I sighed, deciding that keeping my argument to myself was my best bet. Cullen had an ego, and I had officially bruised it by getting hit by the bullet. It was never his intention to graze me with the damn thing, let alone even shoot it near me at all. And that fact that I got hurt from it proved that he isn't as good as he thought. He's only human, and humans make mistakes. He was just the type of human to take it the hard way.

"There," he murmured as he covered the stitches with a bandage. He met my eyes with a small smile. "Good as new."

I returned his smile before he could run away and start cleaning up the mess he made with all the hospital things he keeps stashed in his bag. Before he got too far away from me, I grabbed onto his white button-up dress shirt, making his eyes focus on me.

"You okay?" I asked in a quiet voice.

He hesitated. "I-I'm fine."

I narrowed my eyes. "Liar."

"How am I lying?"

"You don't have to be sorry, you know," I replied, not really acknowledging that fact that he was getting defensive with me. "It could have been anyone. Thankfully, it wasn't, so it was easy for us to hide. I promise you I'm not mad. I could never be mad at yo-"

I stopped myself, feeling the word vomit creep up my throat. I was about to say I could never be mad at _him_. I'm always mad at him, right? So... I would be lying if I said that... Right?

_Oh, God... What the hell was in these pain killers?_

Cullen's green eyes were wide, and I knew that he knew what I was about to say. He didn't comment on that fact, thank jeebus. He continued to clean up the tools and scurried on out the door without a word.

I fell back on the mattress of the bed with a sigh, hoping that sleep would clear up my foggy brain.

**x-x-x-x**

"What do you mean you're coming to England?" I said into my cell phone, a hand running through my hair in anger.

"I guess Aro thought it'd be awesome for us to do one last assignment," my sister replied, anger seeping into her tone. "Honestly, Bella, this isn't what I wanted. Emmett and I should be planning a wedding, not risking our lives. We told him a few days ago we were getting out, and then he throws this in our faces. It's not fair!"

I sighed, my heart hurting because I knew about Aro's plan to give Emmett one last assignment. But I didn't think he planned for Rose to tag along. I wanted my sister out of London, away from Marcus now that I knew he was here. But, just my luck, right?

"I know, Ro. But... Maybe we'll be working together?" At least, I hoped so. That way I could keep an eye on her. Keep her safe.

She let out a breath. "I hope so. The information he gave us wasn't very telling on what the hell he wants us to do. But enough about my complaining, a little bird told me someone shot at you."

I scowled to my reflection in the mirror that was hanging on the opposite wall of the bed in my hotel room. "He didn't shoot _at_ me."

"But it's true?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I had a bullet graze my arm. Big deal. I'm alive, aren't I?"

"That little bird also told me that his friend never felt so sorry in his life," my sister said, a bit of arrogance and the 'I know something you don't know' tone to her voice. "And that he loved playing Doctor."

I blushed. "T-there was no playing. Just me screaming and throwing a fit as he stuck a needle in my arm."

"Right." She drawled out the word, like she normally did when she knew that I had my pants burning with fire from my lie. She sighed after a few moments of silenced passed between us through the phone. "He really is sorry, you know."

My head dropped, shame and guilt splashing me in a cold wave. "I know. He said it so many times last night that I keep hearing him say over and over in my head. It's like my own personal guilt reminder, saying, "Dumbass, you were in the way!'"

"Bella..."

And there it was, ladies and gentlemen. The warning tone she had learned from our mother. The one that made you know that you were doing something wrong. My wrongdoing was blaming myself for the incident. At least, in her mind it was.

Growing up, Rose had always tried to use that tone of voice on me when my mother first left. Of course, I was still grieving over the fact that she had left us without a single word, so I didn't take it too well when she did use it on me.

"_Bella!"_

"_Stop it, Rose. You'll never be her!"_

"_I'm only trying to help you! Talk to me. Please!"_

"_The last thing I need is help from you. Just leave me alone."_

Back then, she hadn't perfected it like she has now. Over the years, I've began to get used to hearing it in her voice. She was the older one, it was her duty to try and stray me away from the wrongs of life. I just didn't have it in me to listen, especially when I followed after her to Aro.

"I know what you're going to say," I replied into the speaker of my phone. "That I shouldn't hold this against me. That I shouldn't be sorry for doing my job, and that he shouldn't be sorry for doing his right by protecting me. But... Rose... It's different than that. Cullen and I... We do-"

"Stop right there," she interrupted. "Don't say you don't get along. Because that's exactly what you did for a short while while you were visiting us. I saw it, Bella. I saw the way you two look at each other. There's no denying that there's _something_ there."

I froze, ice coursing through my veins from her words. At the same time, my heart sped up, my face heating with a flush. "Don't, Rosalie."

She sighed again. "Fine. I've got to go. See you in a couple of days."

"Y-yeah," I replied, still frozen by what she implied. "See ya."

I don't know how long I sat on the edge of my bed, phone still in my hand, after our conversation ended. Her words were still stuck in my mind, repeating themselves over and over again until it was like a haunting melody that I heard everywhere I went. The heat had left from my cheeks, and the ice remained. The sound of thunder rumbling in the distance somehow pulled me out of my trance, making me aware of how much time had passed.

It was almost seven at night, and I had promised Cullen that I would meet him for dinner to talk things over. I was putting on fresh clothes since I magically was able to stay in my pajamas all day when a knock reverberated on the door. I peeked through the peep-hole expecting to see Cullen. But there was no one. I immediately reached for my knife that was laying out on the chest of drawers, positioning myself to strike at any moment before I pulled the door slowly open. I stuck my head out into the hallway, looking left and then right.

No one. Not even an employee.

I took a step out into the hall, my foot connecting with a small object on the ground. My eyes landed on a paper bag when I looked down. Again, I looked to see if there was anyone else in the hallway with me. When I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, I slowly reached for the bag. I opened it and pulled out a black velvet box. There was a note attached to the back of it:

_Mrs. Hawkins,_

_To make up for what I'm sure could have been a splendid evening._

_I'd love for us to get together again sometime._

_Much regards,_

_Marcus Bertonelli_

My hands shook as I grasped the lid of the box. Inside, a diamond bracelet rested on black velvet. The box fell from my hands, the bracelet escaping the confines of the box, landing in a jumbled mess on the carpet. I ran down the hall to where Cullen's room was, banging on the door with both fists as my heart raced.

_If Marcus knew where we were staying, what the hell else does he know?_

And that was only the beginning of my fears.

"Cullen!" I screeched, panic making my voice go an octave higher. "Open the door! Please!"

The door flew away from my fists, my body falling with it. Strong hands steady my fall before worried green eyes searched my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly. "What happened?"

I turned in his grasp and pointed at the mess I had left at the opened door to my room. He gently pushed me aside before marching over to it, picking up the note first. I slowly made my way closer as I watched him read the words that were written in messy scrawl. I could tell when he had reached the name of the writer by the way he crumpled the piece of paper up in his hand, throwing the wad at the opposite side of the hall.

"Edward," I called out softly.

He had the diamond bracelet in his hand. He barely even glanced at it before he stuffed it into his pants pocket.

"Pack your things," he called as he walked past me back to his room. "We leave in an hour."

His door slammed shut before I could even ask him anything else.

**x-x-x-x**

I had already checked out of the hotel thirty minutes after telling Cullen about the note. Most of my things were still in the bags I had received them in, so it was easy enough to pack them away for the move. Now, I was waiting in a coffee shop a block away from the hotel, cold and wet from the rain.

A slight quiver had taken over my body, but it wasn't just because of the temperature. It was mainly because of the note and the fact that Bertonelli knew where we were staying. And now Rose was going to walk right into this mess...

I didn't expect my first assignment back to be something like this. I wouldn't have said yes to it if I had known.

I felt like my whole world was unraveling, closing in on itself and shaking the contents around, leaving me in this mess that I now had to clean up for not my safety alone, but for my family's. If Rose got hurt because of me... I couldn't live with myself.

Now that I knew who the man she was marrying, all I wanted for the two of them was to live a happy, long life. Rose always said she was going to have five babies by the time she was thirty, and she was only two years away from it.

The door to the coffee shop opened, a rush of cold, rain-scented air swept across the sitting area. I huddled into my jacket as much as I could, but it was still too wet to offer much warmth. Suddenly, something much warmer was placed around my shoulders. The smell of whisky and Old Spice mixing in with the freshly brewed coffee smell.

"You look cold," his smooth voice said softly from behind me.

My eyes followed him as he moved to sit in the empty seat across from me. His bronze hair was dripping with rainwater, curling the pieces where they touched his neck and covered his forehead. His green eyes were bloodshot, his nose red from the cold. His t-shirt clung to his body, showing off his toned arms and chest.

"You okay?" he asked once he caught my eyes. "You've had one hell of the past two days."

I pushed damp hair out of my face as a shiver ran down my spine. "I'll be fine. As long as we get to somewhere safe and hidden away, I'll stay fine."

Cullen's eyes remained on me as I took a sip of my coffee. It had grown cold, just like everything in did in this city today.

"Emmett called me yesterday," he said. "Told me he was coming to London."

I knew this conversation would happen sooner or later, but I really was hoping it had been pushed to the back-burner since recent events had unfolded.

"I heard the same thing," I replied. I kept my eyes on my finger as I used it to trace the rim of my mug. "I'm not too happy about it, though."

"Neither am I."

I looked up to see if he really was telling the truth. I had assumed that Cullen would be happy to have his partner back. Emmett was like his family now, and I knew that, even though Emmett was older, they were just like Rose and I. Cullen was the protector, even when he was doing his normal theatrics while he worked. But all I saw was complete honesty in his eyes. Honesty and anger.

"We can't stop them," I reasoned. "Aro would throw a fit."

"I know. But we can keep them out of as much danger as we possibly can." He rested his elbows on his knees, getting closer to me. "Right now, we can't really discuss things, but I have a plan. Do you trust me?"

Normally, I would have said no in a heartbeat. But there was something in the way he was staring at me, his eyes bright and hopeful, filled with determination and revenge that made me hesitate.

"_There's _something _there."_

What if my sister was right? What if there was something there that was beginning to form between Cullen and I? Did I really want to try to stop it, or was I beginning to see him as he truly was?

I couldn't decide, but what I could decide on was that I did trust him.

"Yes," I replied. "I just hope we aren't out of time."

He nodded. "We'll figure this out, Bella. I promise."

* * *

**Ah snap.**

**Aaaaaaaaahhhhh snap.**

**More?**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Bonding. All the bonding.**

**... Just realized how perverted that sounded. OHWELL.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_It was cold. So very cold._

_The only light burning as rain fell from the sky were the street lamps as she walked. Her head was down, her feet splashing in the water that remained on the sidewalk. Each puff of air she breathed was harsh, the cold making it harder and harder to breathe as she quickly made her way down the empty street._

_Normally, she would've been worried about the fact that there was no one else around, especially in a city like Seattle. Even at this time of night, there was usually other people milling about, drunkenly stumbling towards their homes._

_But not tonight. Tonight, it was only her._

_She wiped her hands on her thighs, the feeling of her knives calming her as her hand passed over them. The weight of her gun on her waist comforted her as she sped up her walking._

_She disappeared into a dark alley after turning left, pulling up her hood to protect her face from anyone that might be lurking in dark corners. She kept walking, her eyes remaining on her feet, until she was at the end of the alley, a metal door blocking her from continuing on. She knocked on it three times as a shiver ran down her spine._

_Two minutes later, a small window opened up, dark eyes visible behind it. "Who are you?"_

_She kept her eyes hidden by the hood of her jacket, but raised her head so he could see her lips. "I'm here on assignment. Aro sent me."_

_The man chuckled. "You have no business here, girl."_

_"I said Aro sent me," she argued. "And we both know that you have to let me just because of his name."_

_Again, he chuckled. His dark eyes gleaming with a hint of anger. "Trust me, sweetheart. This place isn't for the likes of you."_

_A smirk moved her lips. "Sweetheart? I'll show you who's a 'sweetheart.'"_

_She pulled a knife free from its harness on her leg, plunging it through the opened slit in the door. She stopped her arm from fully extending, the blade of the knife inches away from sticking into the spot between his eyes. She saw the fear pass through the color of them, her smirk forming into a full on smile._

_"I think you should open the door now," she said. "Or I could do far worse things."_

_The lock clicked, and she pulled back her arm. She passed by the man, shoving him out of the way with her shoulder. She walked into the dark bar, her eyes searching for her target._

_In a blink of her eyes, guns were pointed straight at her, coming from out of nowhere. Her pulse quickened as she felt one of the barrels of a shotgun dig into her spine._

_"I told you this wasn't a place for the likes of you."_

_BANG!_

I sat up in bed, the sheets tangled around my arms and legs. My hair stuck to my forehead with sweat as I gasped to get air into my lungs. Thunder clapped outside the opened window, the scent of fresh rain filling the room.

When I was finally calmed down enough to remember where I was, I sank back down on the bed.

_It was only a dream... A memory, but turned sour._

It was easy to remember what mission that was. It was one of the first ones I had been sent out on when Rose took a short leave. I had been successful in getting into the place by using force, but there hadn't been any guns pointed at me. Instead, I was the one with gun pointed at someone's back, a bullet never being shot because I was able to get the information I needed by using fear.

My hand shook as I pushed damp hair off my forehead, the sound of the gun going off ringing in my ears. The wound on my arm throbbed with fresh pain like it had the moment it happened. I had to bite down on my lip to keep a whimper at bay.

I threw the mess of sheets away from my body, forcing myself out of bed. I turned on the lamp that was on the bedside table and looked at my arm. The bandage was red with fresh blood. I guess I had thrashed around so much while I was dreaming that I opened up the stitches. Perfect.

I trudged towards the door and opened it, peeking out into the dark hallway of the flat Cullen had rented for us to stay in.

He used another set of identities that we had one hand, renting the place out for six months. The landlord tried to show us around, but Cullen was quick to sign the papers, throwing a wad of cash at the poor man before grabbing our things and walking up the stairs to the third floor where the flat was. The reason he chose this one was because it was out of London, hidden away. He was sure Marcus couldn't track us here.

Downside of it all? We had to share a living space. And, with the way my head and heart were going, I really was on edge.

Luckily, there was an extra room, so Rose and Emmett could stay with us. It'll be much easier keeping an eye on her.

My eyes had adjusted to the dark, now all I had to do was remember which door led to the bathroom. I vaguely remember Cullen saying it was the one directly across the hall... Or was that where his bedroom was?

_I knew I should've slept in the car when I had the chance. I would've remembered this if I hadn't been so drowsy._

I pressed my luck with the door in front of me, praying to God that it was the right one. I didn't want to explain myself for barging in on Cullen while he got his 'beauty sleep.' I twisted the doorknob, pushing to door slowly open.

Let's just say it wasn't the bathroom.

Cullen was fast asleep. His own bed was a mess, the sheets barely covering him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and his pants were low on his waist, revealing a sharp V-definition of muscles. His face was covered in scruff and his glasses had fallen down his nose. He must have been reading something and fell asleep without realizing that he still had them on.

There was a tightening in my chest as I took in the sight of him, my pulse beginning to pick up its pace just like it had in my dream.

He was beautiful. Peaceful.

_Edward._

A loud boom of thunder erupted from the sky, shaking the foundation of the building. Cullen jumped in his sleep, his green eyes bright in the darkness of the room. A flash of lightning flared, and I knew that he had seen me.

"Bella?" he asked in his voice still thick with sleep. It made me weak at the knees.

"S-sorry," I whispered, telling myself to get the hell out of here, but my legs wouldn't listen. "I was trying to find the bathroom. My arm's bleeding."

Cullen was out of his bed the moment the word 'arm' left my lips. He rushed over to where I was standing, pulling me more into the room with a slight tug on my uninjured arm with his hand. He flipped the light switch on the wall behind me, the room now bathed in warm light. He used two fingers to push his glasses up his nose before twisting my wounded arm so he could see the bandage.

"This might hurt," he warned before grabbing onto a loose edge of it, pulling it away quickly so he wouldn't drag out the sting of it being ripped off my skin. A whimper pushed its way out of my mouth before I could stop myself from acknowledging the pain. Cullen winced before muttering out an apology. "Your stitches opened up. What happened, Swan?"

There wasn't any venom in his tone, no sign of how normally Cullen would talk to me. Instead, there was caring, tenderness. His hands on my arm were soft, holding it as if it were made of glass. His eyes met mine, the green bright and filled with worry.

"I don't honestly know," I replied, a blush creeping onto my cheeks. "I guess I thrashed around so much in my sleep... I had a weird dream."

He tugged on my arm, pulling me more into the room. He used his hands to turn me around, my back facing the bed. He then pushed me down softly so I was sitting on the edge of it.

"I'll be right back," he said before walking out the door into the hallway. Two minutes later, he was back with needle and medical equipment in hand. He sat down beside me, threading the needle. "Tell me about this dream."

I huffed out the air from my cheeks and winced when I felt the first pull on my arm from him taking out the damaged stitches. "I was dreaming about a past mission. It was like I was remembering it, but... I wasn't."

He met my eyes, his hand stopping its continues motion of tending to my wound. "What do you mean?" he asked.

I decided to start from the beginning, retelling Cullen about one of my first missions without Rose. I told him about the guy behind the door, using my knife as persuasion, entering the dirty, grimy club, and getting the information I needed. Then, I told him about how it all changed in my dream; the guns pointing at me, the guy repeating what he had said at the door, and then being shot.

By the time I was finished, my heart was racing again and a cold sweat chilled me to the bone. Cullen sat up straighter, the needle in his hand stilling its motion. There were frown lines on his face, mixed with worried.

"Bella, I am so, so sorry," he whispered. "This is all my fault..."

I shook my head. "But it's not, Edward. It could have happened to anyone, I've told you this. You can't blame my nightmare on what happened. That's not fair to you."

He shook his head and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "But I should've waited... Or told you I was there. I should have done _something_ other than just shoot the goddamn gun!"

My hand landed on his back, my palm feeling the hard muscles and sharp shoulder blades. His spine was rigid, but seemed to relax at my touch. He let out a long breath, his head dropping so his chin almost touched his chest. I started to move my hand, rubbing his back in soothing motions.

Suddenly, my comforting him was comforting me, and my problems didn't feel so big anymore. I was more concerned with calming his fears than my own.

"Please don't blame yourself," I whispered as I continued to rub his back. "I don't want you to think that at all."

He raised his head, his bright green eyes searching my face for any signs of lying. When he didn't find any, he sighed and wrapped am arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. His cheek rested against my stomach, a blush flaring onto my cheeks, but I didn't pull away. There was something in my mind screaming to pull away, but I just couldn't listen to it. My heart was winning over my mind.

"Thank you," he mumbled. "For not slapping me across the face this time."

I smiled and let out a soft laugh. "I could do that if you want me to."

He shook his head, nuzzling his face in my shirt. I could feel the sharp, tiny hairs on his face tickling the skin of my stomach as he moved through my thin t-shirt. "No need. This is much, much better."

We stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding onto each other and soothing each others fears until he remembered that my arm wasn't quite stitched up. After he was finished with that, he made me stay in his room with him. We talked for hours about anything and everything. He flipped the light out and we continued to quietly share stories until I dozed off.

When I awoke the next morning, the spot where Cullen was was empty. There was a dull pain in my heart where I hoped that he would be there, waiting. But I knew that the dream we had hidden away in last night was gone. We were back to being Swan and Cullen. We were back to business.

**x-x-x-x**

"They should be here any minute." Cullen took a sip of his coffee. "At least, I hope so. They're flight has already been delayed enough."

Cullen was grouchy. We had been at the airport for hours now, waiting for Emmett and Rose's flight to land. The weather had turned south, a bad storm that had flooded the streets of London, and it was making it hard for pilots. Luckily, it had started to calm down outside the big windows of the airport and traffic was beginning to move again.

It had been a week since that night in Cullen's room. My arm was finally starting to look better, and we had managed to slip under the radar again. Marcus thought that the Hawkins went back to the States and all was well in the world.

Except it wasn't.

The moment my sister steps off that plane my whole life will change. I'll have to worry about her getting shot, being abducted, or worse things than that. I know she can take care of herself, but that doesn't mean I want her near any sort of danger. Not when she was so close to getting a normal life back.

"Seriously, this is ridiculous," Cullen complained. "Can't they just get a taxi? I'm beat."

I took in a deep breath, calming myself. There wasn't a need to yell at him. "No," I replied. "You know that."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever..."

I turned the other way and pulled my phone into view. I pressed the volume button up and shoved my ear buds into my ears, ignoring the loud noises of the airport and Cullen's quiet grumblings to himself. I picked up the Starbucks bag from off the floor by my feet and shoved it at him. "Eat this," I demanded. "You're getting hangry."

He grabbed the bag. "_Hangry_? What type of word is that?"

I glared at him. "Hungry and angry at the same time. It's in the dictionary."

"What kind of dictionary are you reading? _The Idiot Edition_?"

I shook my head, a headache forming behind my temples. Why did I even bother with him?

Cullen grabbed the extra muffin out from the bottom of the bag and took a huge bite of it, half of it now gone. I was glad to see him eating. Ever since we moved into the apartment, he had started to pick at his food, his mind a million miles away from the plateful of food in front of him. Most nights I had to beg him to take just a few bites, and that usually ended up with him just being more aggravated because I was being pushy. When he was in a good mood, he'd just push around his food and talk about the stack of paperwork and surveillance we've been doing. It was getting tiresome.

Hell, the whole past month living with him was beginning to take its toll on my body. There were dark circles under my eyes, my skin looked blotchy, and I felt like utter crap most days. Luckily, my arm was almost fully healed, and it barely hurt to move it around a lot. I was finally able to throw my knives with ease, and the rush of practicing and training fueled my body with what energy it needed to get through most days with Cullen being a pain in my ass.

"Finally!" Cullen whispered out, a smile almost breaking through on his face. The green in his eyes was brighter, his hard exterior beginning to fall as a burly man with my sister on his arm walked towards where we sat. Emmett waved before picking up Rose bridal style and running the rest of the way.

"Cullen! My man!" he greeted him while doing that weird slap-each-others-hands-and-hug sort of thing. I hugged Rose tightly while the two men joked and punched each other like best friends do.

"You okay?" I whispered to her as I held her close. "You look tired."

She nodded as we pulled apart. Her hands were on my shoulders, her blue eyes searching my face. Her mouth turned into a frown. I couldn't keep my eyes locked on her icy blue ones, not when there was so much scrutiny behind her gaze.

"I look tired?" she fired back. "You look like you haven't even heard of getting eight hours of sleep. Everything okay, B?"

I bit down hard on my bottom lip, a habit that I was trying to break. "I... We'll talk later about this. Sister talk."

"_Oh_. Gotcha." Rose pulled me into another hug. "Don't let it bother you so much. I'm here now to let all your problems go."

I couldn't help but smile at her. She always knew exactly what to say to cheer me up.

When she let me go, stronger arms pulled me back and into the air. I squealed like a five-year-old and couldn't contain the giggle that erupted from my chest. I had my eyes closed to stop the blurring motion of the walls as I moved, but I felt another pair of arms grab me. I was expecting feminine hands, thinking Rose had come to my rescue. But they were very masculine hands. Hands that had stitched up my arm.

"Enough, Em," Cullen demanded as he set me down on my feet. "You'll injure her."

Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulders, causing me to look up at his face. He was looking at Cullen the same way Rose had been looking at me just minutes before, that all-knowing look of understanding but with wonder.

"She was perfectly fine, dude," Emmett replied. "I wasn't going to throw her. Relax."

Cullen looked confused, eyeing the way Emmett and I were standing. His eyes grew wide, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink before he turned away and cleared his throat. "Right," he mumbled. "Can we get going? You guys held up my nap."

Emmett released my shoulders and followed after Cullen, pinning him in a chokehold. Cullen started to throw punches and I could hear Rose's soft, tinkling laughter as her heels clicked on the floor as she began to walk behind them.

But I was frozen. What was the look of confusion for on Cullen's face? And why did I feel that it was confusion, but... Jealousy?

_You are way in over your head, Swan._

Don't I know it.

* * *

**Sista, sistaaaaa.**

**I'm done. Bye.**

**More?**


End file.
